2 hours in heaven
by drownedGaming
Summary: a Davejohn fanfic. Read the story to find out the title. I am putting lots of stress on myself by making lots of new stories while working on highschoolstuck but idgaf. I hope you enjoy. Rated T because of sex and homestuckmis sweary.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you happy to see John?" rose asked her 'brother' as she knocked on Jade's door.

"well, of course. He's my best bro" Dave said cooly. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Were playing 7 mintues in Heaven, hope you and John go together" she said with a smirk before looking at Jade, who just opened the door.

"Hi guys! Come on in!" Jade said happily before going inside. Rose and Dave followed. As soon as Dave entered, he was almost tackled to the floor. Dave looked at the person who had almost tackled him. John fucking Egbert. The cutest derp in all the land.

"Hi Dave!" John said, looking up at the cool kid.

"Sup Egderp?" Dave ask as he giggled. He fucking giggles. John hugged rose and then grabbed Dave's hand. Bringing him over to the the couch and sitting on it. Dave sat next to him and John smiled at him.

"I can't wait for the games!" john said cheerfully.

"Which game to you wanna play the most?" Dave asked as he watched John blush.

"7 minutes in Heaven" he mumbled. Dave slightly blushed. Dave was gonna get himself some Egbert ass.

"Hey everyone! Were gonna play seven minutes in heaven now! come upstairs if you wanna play!" jade yelled. John grabbed Dave's hand again and dragged him upstairs, dave followin behind.

Upstairs, Rose, Kanaya, Karkat, Nepeta, John, Dave, Jake, Dirk, Roxy, Jane and Jade sat on the floor.

"Ok, me, rose and kanaya have changed up the rules" Jade said as she giggled. "Instead of seven minutes, it's 2 hours"

"You will be given vibrators, a matress, condoms, lube, pockey and sex toys" Rose added.

"If you don't have sex with your partner in the 2 hours given. You will be forced to eat cake" Kanaya said. John groaned.

"Ok, Nepeta, can you please tell me who the couples will be?" Jade asked.

"Of course! Roxy will be with Jane, I'll be with Karkitty, Dave will be with John, Rose will be with kanaya and Dirk will be with Jake" nepeta said.

"I'm with Dave?" john asked. Dave felt a little heart broken.

"Yes, is there a purroblem with that?" the cat troll asked.

"Nope. Not at all" John said looking at Dave. Dave gulped as John put his hand on his leg.

"Ok, everyone go to a closet" Jade said. All the pairs went into seprate closets. Dave layed down on the matress and john climbed on top of him.

"I guess we have to do it because you would be forced cake right?" dave asked as he looked at john.

"No, but i just really want to do this..." john said as he took off Dave's shades before he could protest.

"Did you know the color red turns me on?" John asked as stroked Dave's face.

"I didn't. But did you know the color blue turns me on?" dave said as he pulled John a little closer. John reached for the box of pocky and opened it, then pulled a stick out. He put one end in his mouth while Dave did the same. They bit on the pockey stick as they leaned in towards eachother. The pocky stick broke before their lips could touch. John frowned and threw the pocky box near the closet door.

"Dave i want to tell you something" John said.

"Hm?" Dave looked at john curiously.

"I love you" john said. Dave rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah right, this is just some stupid little prank and then when i tell you i feel the same you'll say no homo" dave can't believe he said that.

"The no homo thing has been my longest running prank" john said as he leaned in.

"Wait wh-" dave was cut off by John's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

John kissed Dave. It was a sweet and deep kiss. Until Dave wasreally turned on. It was now a sloppy, hungry kiss. Dave flipped John onto the matress and broke the kiss. He took off both their shirts and pants, making them only in their boxers.

"I have waited way to long" Dave said. John looked at him slightly confused when Dave stood up. He pulled off his boxers and sat on John's chest. Since when did John have a vibrator in his hand? John smirked and pushed the vibrator up Dave's ass. Dave groaned. Looks like John slicked it up witg lube. John licked Dave's cock. Dave got off John's chest and stood up. John climbed off the matress and layed Dave down on his back, making sure the vibrator didn't go all the way in Dave's ass. John layed down so his head was inbetween Dave's thighs. He licked the top of dick and put it in his mouth (get ready for terrible smut) John moved his head up and down. Dave moaned louder and louder each time.

"J-john i-i think i'm g-gonna-!" Dave came in his mouth. John swallowed and licked his lips. seductivly smiling at Dave. Dave took the virbrator out of his own butt, lubed it up again, and stuck it in john's ass. John gasped when Dave turned it on to a higher settng and moaned. A little while later, Dave lubed up his fingers after taking the Virbrator out. He stuck one in John's butt and John groaned. He stuck another finger in and scissored them. John moaned with pleasure. Dave lubed up his penis, took his fingers out and rammed into John. John screamed. Not with pain, but with happiness. With each trust came moans and Dave's name, by old sweet johnny boy. As soon as Dave came, they stayed still for a few moments. Dave pulled out of John and layed right next to him. They smiled at eachother, held hands ad fell asleep.

A few hours later John came out of the closet. He only had boxers on and Dave's shirt on. John stumbled where ever he walked. Dave was wearing his boxers and John's shirt. His back hurt quite a lot.

"Looks like you two had fun" Jade giggled as she watched Dave go over to john and pick him up.

"I need a wheelchair..." john doze off in Dave's arms.

"He won't be able to walk for a month" Dave said.

"More like one week" rose told him.

"Nope, a month"

"Why that long?"

"I'm going to fuck him 5x more harder than i did eariler tonight" Dave said with a smirk

**Please don't hate me**

**it's done**

**don't hit me**

**I HAVE POISON IVY AND IT DRIVES ME INSANE**


End file.
